yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Jungle Rumble with Evil Glumshanks/Stink Bomb makes his move/A new effort in teamwork
Here is how the fight with Evil Glumshanks begins in Return of the SWAP Force. Luckily, Glumshanks survived the attack with all the pieces scattering. Glumshanks: Oh no, what did the wicked monkey do to you!? Hmm... Now, what would Lord Kaos do? Wait! What's that, Plan C?! Right, okay. (clears his throat) Iniciate Plan C! As he reassembled his parts, he merged into a tank and ran into the Stone Monkey as it fell. SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, there goes the Stone Monkey. Glumshanks: Stand back before it's too late! Though, it's probably too late already. Patrick Star: Bring it on, Glumshanks! Glumshanks: Oh, I'll bring it alright, Tub of lard! Patrick Star: It's on! SpongeBob SquarePants: CHAAAAARRRRGE!!! As the fight begins, the heroes and the Skylanders had to fight off Glumshanks. Pinkie Pie: Go for it, Trigger Happy! Trigger Happy: Eat this! As Trigger Happy tried to weakening the engines, Stink Bomb came up with a plan. Stink Bomb: Hey, Glumshanks, over here! Glumshanks: Huh? With a stink fume power, he turned invisible making it diffacualt for Glumshanks to see. Glumshanks: Where'd he go!? Stink Bomb: (reappearing) Over here! As Glumshanks tried to ran on him, Stink Bomb disappeared again making him miss him as he bumped. Stink Bomb: Ha! Miss me! Glumshanks: I'm not done with you yet, Stink Bomb! Well, not yet anyway. Stink Bomb: You can't catch me! Blast Zone: Wait for Stink Bomb's signal! Spyro: Okay. Just as Stink Bomb signaled the Portal Masters and the Skylanders, they attacked Glumshanks head on. Glumshanks: Nooooo!!! With one amount of defeat, Glumshanks was no longer evilized. Glumshanks: Pull yourself together, Glumshanks! You can do this you're evil enough! Now, you want to go back to washing Kaos' dirty socks! This is it, This is your shot! Ah, who am I kidding!? Then, he was blown away from Rampant Ruins. Spike: Well, there he goes. Pinkie Pie: Bye, bye! Gallus: Don't forget to write! Nia: You can send a postcard too! When Glumshanks got back, Kaos was surprised to find him back to normal. Kaos: Glumshanks, what're you doing here? Eh... Say, Glumshanks, you look different somehow. I don't know, Less evil. Negaduck: Well, this is getting anticlimactic. Just then, Kaos was getting a reading. Kaos: (shreiks) What's happening!? Kaossandra: (with a hood on) Kaos! Why have you summon me?! Kaos: Eh? Me!? Glumshanks, what did you do!? Glumshanks: Master, I didn't... Kaossandra: (with a hood on) You've been careless, Kaos! Now, prepare to meet your... Kaos: What!? My what!? Kaossandra: (with a hood on) your... Kaos: Is it my doom!? It's not my doom, is it!? Kaossandra: Your mother! (removes her hood) Bushroot: Your MOM?! Negaduck: Kaos why didn't you tell us that you had a mom? Kaos: Mother, of course! I see you haven't lost your flare for the dramatic, I suppose you think that was funny! Kaossandra: (chuckles) Hilarious actually, you should've seen your face. (notice Glumshanks) Oh, hello, Glumshanks, dear. I see my son has still mistreating you... Kaos: Yeah, yeah! Blah, blah! What do you want, Mother!? I am very busy! Kaossandra: Oh, lighten up, Kaos! What's the point of being so tenaciously evil if you cant enjoy it? You know, when I attacked the Cloudbreak Islands, I did it with an evil smile on my face! Kaos: Ah, that was a hundred years ago! Besides, you failed! Kaossandra: Failed!? Ha! Because of me, the Skylanders were banished! Leaving the Cloudbreak Islands completely unprotected for years! You know, Kaos, you told me your plan was going to be simple, but you're all out invasion has called far too much attention! And now, the Skylanders are back! Glumshanks: Um, she's got a point, Master. Kaos: Silence, I will succeed in conquering the Cloudbreak Islands, and I'll do it my own evil way! Thanks for calling, Mother, and sharing your insufferable mothership! Kaossandra: Kaos, I... (as Kaos turns off the screen) Glumshanks: I thought that went very well, Sir. Kaos: "All out invasion!" I'll show her an all out invasion! Call out my pirate Greebles! Merlock: You heard him! Gather the Pirate Greebles! Liquidator: (soldier salute) Yes, Sir! So, the Fearsome Five set out to gather the Pirate Greebles. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225